mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Colosseum
Go back to: Home Are you brave enough to take the colosseum challenge? Then, test your skills and abilities to battle fearsome monsters all over Madrigal! Colosseum System Colosseum system is where regular parties and/or guild parties enter in to a special arena called the Colosseum. Here, boss monsters consecutively come out and they will test your skills and techniques in defeating them. Grand Colosseum Arena 'Colosseum Mechanics' *There are 15 waves of Giants to face in each mode and will spawn one at a time. *Masquerpets are randomly spawned. *There is a 10 seconds respawn wave time between Masquerpets *Must complete all stages before time runs out. ' 'Colosseum Types *'Normal Mode' designed for groups of players in a party. *'Legendary Mode' designed for groups of guild/members in a party. Manager Anny is the NPC in charge if you would like to enter colosseum arena. You can also visit her to exchange colosseum chips for various items such as colosseum treasure boxes and keys. She is located in Flarine town, see map below: 'Normal Mode' *Party leader needs to visit Manager Anna to enter Colosseum *Must have at least 2 members in a party *Each member will receive an invite to enter colosseum. *There is a 10-minute time limit to complete all stages *Flying equipment is needed for a particular mob Each of the masquerpets that you will be facing in this mode are purely giant mobs. These fearless giants range from level 23 to level 120. 'Legendary Mode' *Party leader needs to visit Manager Anna to enter Colosseum *Party members must be from the same guild/party *Each member will receive an invite to enter colosseum *There is a 5-minute time limit to complete all stages In this mode, fiercest masquerpets have been gathered to encounter the toughest and most powerful heroes. This dangerous challenge will prove your determination and skills to win the battle. If you truly believe that you can beat them, then accept their challenge! Helpful Tips ''' * Monster may re-spawn more than once. *Members can no longer enter the Colosseum once they choose to refuse the invitation request *Use the teleport system by pressing (Z) if you wish to exit the arena *Countdown timer do not work properly, but time limit is set depending on the available modes *Bring Scroll of Resurrection for future necessity Rewards Colosseum Masquerpets will be dropping items, perins and colosseum chips. These chips are used to purchase items such as treasure boxes from Martinyc, you also need to purchase keys in order to open the box for rewards. '''Note: Each keys has a random chance to get a random item in the colosseum boxes. The higher grade keys, the greater chances of getting an item and/or receiving a rare ones. However, the box can also be empty and doesn't contain anything. How to open a treasure box: # Double click the Colosseum Treasure Chest #Drag the key to the empty slot and press Ok #Wait until the Lucky Box Result appear See image below: :: 'List of Colosseum Treasure Box Items' Colosseum boxes has a chance to contain the following items: 'Consumable Items' Note:The quantity of listed rewards above are randomly distributed and may vary. 'Name Colors' 'Dota Weapons' 'New Dota Weapons' 'Dota Cloaks' 'New Cloaks'